Judith
Background Judith is a member of the Kritya tribe, a minority race of Elf looking beings. Judith when she was young found a small monster, called a Entelexeia. Rather then kill it, Judith named it Baul and became friends with it. When the Great War began, Judith's father died and she became traumatized by it. After learning about the Humans use of Blastia, Judith left to destroy it. She was saved during a failed attack by Yuri and befriend him. Judith learned to not destroy Blastia though she will resort to it if needed. Arc 1 Arriving After landing in Gallia, Judith got into a fight with Kefka, after she learned he attacked the town. In the battle, Teddie and Zelos arrived and Kefka fled. Taking them on Baul, Judith had them head to the Western ruins but while flying, Johan, possessed by Yubel, who had joined them before leaving Gallia, was exposed by the newcomer Rukia and he was freed from Yubel. After the quick battle, Judith decided to to follow Teddie's advice and go to the Tower Libary. Meeting new people Worried about Teddie and Zelos's friends, Judith decided to have Baul take them where Teddie sensed his friend, Yukkio. When they arrived, Judith was more then happy to meet Carly and Yukki, despite Rukia's outburst and Judith's own feelings towards the group. When a rather unexpected Link dropped in on Zelos, Judith once again almost laughed. Despite this, she worried greatly about Teddie's reaction but took the advice from Yukkio and they headed off towards the Inaba bath house, not before Rise, another friend of Teddie, arrived too. As a compliment to the ladies, the boys agreed to allow the girls the chance to use the Hotsrpings first. During this time, Rise questioned Judith regarding her homeworld, friends and if she liked Zelos. Despite managing to avoid the question, Judith realized she had feelings for the guy, and debated telling him. When Zelos landed in the hotsprings by accident, she managed to tell him to speak to her in private. The conversation went well and in a unexpected move, Zelos kissed Judith, confirming his feelings for her. However, when she went back in so she could change, Yubel, who had seen the events, possessed her. Under Yubel's control Unable to free herself, Judith's soul was moved from her physical body, into that of her weapon. When Zelos came to check on her, she cried out for him to save her, but was unable to speak. When Yubel fled, Judith, was forced to follow. Arc 2 For three months, Judith remained a prisoner in her own body. During these months, Judith was mentally tortured by Yubel until she nearly cracked. When Zelos and the group found her, Judith managed to take her body back briefly and beg for a quick death. Zelos refused and in a long and hard fight, they freed Judith. However, Judith's mind had suffered heavy damage from Yubel and thus, she went into a vegeative like state where she never spoke and only breathed. At Bruno Borrelli's suggestion, the group took her to Neo Domino city for medical aid. Back to normal Arriving in Neo Domino, Judith was rushed to the hospital and put into a room for rest. Having both her unresposive state and actual injuries, the group feared for her, though mostly Zelos did. Thankfully though, after Yubel was defeated by Judai Yuki in the shadow realm and returned to normal, Judith awoke from her haze and returned to normal. However, she was bidridden for the time as her wounds were still present. When a group of officers came to take Zelos for questioning, Judith became angry and hostile but was able to calm down when Zelos promised to be back. However, Kuja arrived and gave Anise a poisoned apple made by the Queen. When he ate it, he fell asleep and Kuja took him. Judith and Johan gave chase to the roof where they briefly fought him but he escaped. When Zelos and the others returned, she told them about what happened and sparked the next adventure. Chaos in the city The next day, Judith and the others got ready to go and find Ion. To Judith's surprise, Yuri Lowell arrived and they talked. Unknown to Judith though was that Yuri was a wanted criminal(Believed to be). The group boarded Ba'ul and decided to go and find Teddie's friends who were in the city, then go find Ion. After a short flight, they reached Martha's house where Teddie found his friends including Yosuke Hanamura. As they talked and chatted, Judith spotted kefka and became hostile, remembering him from her arrival but left when she heard screams. To her surprise, Jack Atlas, Zelos, Yosuke, and Johan were now something called a Kämpfer. Confused on what to do, Judith teased the four about it. Walpirgus Night That night, Judith decided not to go with zelos and the others on a girls night out, still concerned and unsure of what to make of it. That was however when a large monster called the Walpirgus Night appeared and started attacking. Judith lept into the fight without a hesitation. Sadly this was her doom as when Momentum was thrown, Judith was unglufed by the blast and killed, being sent to the shadow realm. Personality Judith is a very carefree and relaxed person. Judith is gentle-looking, perceptive, composed, receptive, and often acts without explaining her actions, thus she cannot get an impression of the current situation. She is also decisive, persistent, witty, somewhat impulsive, and quite bold, apparently prefering to wear several revealing outfits, particularly her default outfit and her bunny outfit. She is also very flirtatious, especially with Yuri, and apparently enjoys teasing the male members of the team, often making suggestive comments about 'showing a little more' of her already-impressive figure. Judith only seems to change her mood when a battle starts as she becomes almost bloodthirsty, though sane. Like Yuri, she loves a good fight and hates ending a fight too quickly. She also doesn't like to leave things "half finished", preferring to finish a enemy rather then run. Since her possession by Yubel, Judith is much more quiet, and is beggining to lose hope that she can fight back and gain her body. If given the chance, she would openly tell Zelos to end her life before Yubel can cause harm. After being freeded, Judith is a bit more clingy to Zelos due to fear but she is trying her best to get over it as soon as she can. Skills Master Spearwoman:Judith taught herself how to use a spear and is quiet skilled with it. She is capable of lifting enemies with powerful attacks. She is mainly a aerial fighter and fights better naturally in the air. Skilled Seducer:Thanks to her body, Judith is a nautral born seducer. She has had to use her body once or twice to help sneak past a guard and admits she has done it before. Entelexeia communication:Due to the relationship bewteen the Krytians and the Entelexeia, Judith can sense the location and status of a Entelexeia. Due to this, she can also sense the Spirits due to them being former Entelexeia. Change of Heart: A move Judith learned from yubel when she possessed her body. Judith is capable of switching a attack target to someone or something else. It costs TP and has a low chance of hitting at this moment. Fighting Style In battle, Judith uses sweeping attacks with her spear, stabbing and lunging to attack when unable to reach her target. All of her attacks are meant to be slower but she makes up for it with her aerial skills. When in the air, Judith deals more hits and can use Arte's in the sky. She can also leap great feets and can drop down from highs without being hurt. Judith developed a power from Yubel's possession called Change of Heart. With it, Judith is able to redirect certain attacks at the cost of roughly 20 Tp. It doesn't always work though and when she uses it, her eyes turn green for a moment. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Game Category:Female Category:Naruto195